Fanta Babies: On the Case
Fanta Babies: On The Case (also known as Legends Unite! in the UK) is a French-British animated television series co-produced by Flowgo Television, Flowgo Animation and Xilam Animation, in association with Cartoon Network Europe that was broadcast from 2003 to 2004, when Shuriken School was released. It is a parody of DreamWorks Aniamtion and Nickelodeon's planned Nicktoon, The Penguins of Madagascar. The series originally aired on France 3, Cartoon Network, Boomerang and Gulli. The show was developed by Pascal Morelli (the developer of Shuriken School) and Jose Vera. Development was first developed in 2003, making the end of Fanta Babies: On The Case after 18 episodes in 2004. In the United Kingdom, reruns continued to air on Boomerang and Cartoon Network Too! from 2007 to 2012.]] In 2001, Flowgo Television and Flowgo Animation announced a joint venture of Xilam Animation to co-create and co-develop the group of 18 French-British episodes, under On The Case, based on the Fanta Babies franchise of more than 14 years. In January 2002, France 3 announced that it had acquired the rights to the show in France, with Cartoon Network and Boomerang acquiring the rights to broadcast the series in Europe, Middle East, Germany, Asia and Africa. In March of 2002, it was announced that the cycle of 18 episodes between 2003 and 2004 would be broadcast. In May of 2002, it was announced that Kids Central acquired the rights to broadcast the series in Singapore. Cancellaction In 2003, Xilam began recording four new series, including Shuriken School, which premiered on August 20, 2006. In 2004, the series was canceled after 18 episodes. Episodes #The Hidden: Red mentions to Gemader that Poko got killed by Flying Piranhas in Ecuador and had to bury what was left of them with a teaspoon. #Roomies: Red says that Manfredi was the cute and naive one until their "little Nairobi surprise party". The mister used to be naive before that incident, but Jackaso was definitely the cute one. #Roger Dodger: Red says to Yellow that he's not afraid to take out one of his own, just like he did to Green. #Monkey Love: When love potion #37 is mentioned, Red says that "they fell hard for those chinstrap sisters. They lost their hearts, along with 15 feet of intestine." (If they survived that, Yellow could've meant they lost their hearts emotionally, but the rest of their organs got rearranged from getting beaten up) #An Elephant Never Forgets: Red tells Yellow that one man was killed by an exploding trap disguised as the foot of an elephant. #The Red Squirrel: Red says that there was not enough escape tunnels and their remains were put in a manila envelope. Yellow adds "From Manila, ironically". #Command Crisis: Red mentions that they survived through a tunnel, but found out it was inside of a Delphin of Madness. Later Yellow says they only can speak gibberish for months. #Love Hurts: Red tells Yellow that though that a men died. Although Red did mention that their accident involved Chinese lanterns and 6 bottles of rocket fuel to which Kowalski later replies "worst talent show ever." It could mean that the rocket fuel caught on fire from the Chinese lanterns. #Operation: Break-Speare: Red mentions that Private should be with Cocodrilles and Pittods, "One up there and one down there". This could mean that one went to heaven and the other to hell. #Maurice at Peace: Red tells the others to confirm that Maurice had 24 hours left, saying something about incomplete fax involving Sokia and Derey. Kowalski said the order was to "smother them with affection." Red and Green adds "We only heard the first half." #The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole: When Doctor Podereter believes in Red's memories around the corner of the dimensions, he says "Trust me, Demaketi, what could go wrong?" and when Kirk tries to remind Red of his team, he says "Godett! Martinez! I can't wait to see those knuckleheads." #When the Chips are Down: Red said he wouldn't expect to miss Yellow more than Green and Purple. #Smotherly Love: Slupper says that Red is out there plotting our gruesome demise. Private asks if there is a type of demise that is not gruesome. Red responds and says "Deto, and the day spa incident". Private replies, "Ah yes, what a relaxing way to go." #Thumb Drive: Red mentioned that there's only 2 ways to leave the unit...Private explained the way Manfredi took and Kowalski explained the way Johnson took (with Rico miming the scene). #Universes: Yellow travels times to stop the Yellow Gang from building a time machine. #The Most Dangerous Game Night: Private asks Skipper that they never had a problem with game night. Skipper replied that that was what Manfredi and Johnson said to him six hours before they washed up inside a thimble. #A Kipper for Skipper: Red said that "no penguin gets left behind". However, Yellow, Green and Purple reminded that they lost Godetperp. Rico remembered another penguin that got left behind but he was interrupted by Red, suggesting that the Makos once had a seventh member. #The Penguin who Loved Me: Red, Green, Yellow and Purple make an actual appearance near the very end; strangely enough still alive despite Skipper's countless assurances of otherwise. Series Finale Red recovers the Macguffium sample and returns it but is stopped by Yellow 1 and Yellow 2, inadvertently revealing their existence to Kowalski, who was trapped in a barrel with Rico. The resulting paradox creates a rift in the universe which rapidly begins sucking in nearby objects. Seeing what his invention has done, Kowalski uses the Chronotron to travel back and stop its completion - becoming Yellow 1. Private points out to Yellow 1 that if he never invented the Chronotron then he wouldn't be able to go back in time to tell himself not to. Realizing this will cause a paradox, Yellow 1 goes back to find Skipper - becoming Yellow 2. Realizing that the rift cannot be stopped by time travel, Yellow gives up. However Green, fed up with the trouble caused by the Chronotron, throws it into the rift, sealing it. With the universe saved, Red declares "Case Closed", despite Red's protests that such a simple thing defies all laws of the multiverse. He then orders Kowalski to invent something which "won't destroy the world" - like a snow-cone machine. Broadcast history France * France 3 (2003-2009) * Cartoon Network (2003-2006) * Boomerang (2006-2012) * Gulli (2009-2013) United Kingdom * Boomerang (2007-2012) * Cartoon Network Too! (2007-2012) Italy * Mediaset Italia (2004-2006) * Cartoon Network (2005-2009) * Boomerang (2009-2012) Portugal * Canal Panda (2007-2013) Poland * Cartoon Network (2007-2009) * Boomerang (2007-2009) Norway * Cartoon Network (2007-2009) * Boomerang (2009-2012) Philippines * Cartoon Network (2007-2009) * Boomerang (2009-2012) Latin America * Cartoon Network (2004-2014) * Boomerang (2006-2014) Micronesia * Fun TV (2005-2015) See also * Cartoonverse Television * Xilam Animation * Zinkia Entertainment Category:French computer-animated television series Category:British computer-animated television series Category:Flowgo Television shows Category:Xilam Category:Flowgo Animation shows Category:Anime-influenced Western animation Category:2000s French animated television series Category:2003 French television series debuts Category:2004 French television series endings Category:French children's animated action television series Category:French children's animated adventure television series Category:2003 Spanish television series debuts Category:2004 Spanish television series endings Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Cartoon Network Too! shows Category:France 3 shows Category:Boomerang shows Category:Cartoon Network (Latin America) shows Category:Boomerang (Latin America) shows Category:Cartoon Network France shows Category:Cartoon Network Poland shows Category:Cartoon Network Norway shows Category:Cartoon Network Japan shows Category:Boomerang France shows Category:Boomerang Poland shows Category:Boomerang Germany shows Category:Boomerang Italy shows Category:Cartoon Network Italy shows Category:Fun TV shows Category:Cartoon Network Germany shows